The inventive concept relates to a magnetic device, and, and more particularly, to a magnetic device including a magnetic layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
Much research has been conducted to develop electronic devices using magnetic resistance characteristics of magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs). In particular, special attention has been given to a spin transfer torque (STT)-MRAM that stores information using a spin transfer torque phenomenon, i.e., inducing magnetization reversal by applying a spin-polarized current to an MTJ cell to facilitate the miniaturization of an MTJ cell of a highly-integrated magnetic random access memory (MRAM). To form a highly-integrated STT-MRAM, a technique for forming a reliable and very small size MTJ structure may be needed.